Reyna's Mess Up Love Life
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: Reyna has a mess up love life; she falls for Jason, who goes missing then comes back with a girlfriend; then with Percy who has a girlfriend; with Leo but he blows up her camp; and then Nico who turns out to be gay. So when her and Venus reflects on it on Valentine's Day. Will Reyna realizes what she's doing wrong and find the right guy. Or will this be a pointless?
1. Prologue

**I do not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus**

**Prologue **

Reyna had been walking for miles, and hadn't stop. Because where she was going, couldn't wait. It was February 14th when she reached her destanation. The old temple of Aphrodite or her roman name, Venus. You would wonder why Reyna was at the old temple of Venus on Valetine's Day...well that reason was unknown. Reyna finally sat down to rest, and she looked at the remains of Venus's temple. She should have been furious and angry, she had promised herself that she would wants she reached it, but now that she's here, the only feelings she have are sad. All that Venus put her through, every heartbreak, Reyna wants to hate her for it...but she can't. Because at the end of the day, what Venus did to her, made her stronger. Nobody was going to care for Reyna on Valetine's Day; by the time Valetine's Day is over, Reyna would be heading back to Camp Jupiter.

Reyna thinks it's patheic that she doesn't have anyone to take to Valetine's Day, even Octivian had a date! And he tried to destroy the Greeks. Venus had taken every love that Reyna ever had, starting with Antonio Fernandez. Reyna quickly shook her head, refusing to have any mermony of her first love.

"You're going have to face some time." Said a woman voice.

Reyna looked up and saw the beautiful Venus.

"Lady Venus." Said Reyna shock, "What are you doing here? I thought you would be at the Valetine's ball with the Greeks and Romans."

Venus smiled, she wore blue jeans and a Pink blouse. "I think I'll skip it this year."

"But this is your birthday, why are you missing it because of me?" Reyna asked.

Venus sat beside her, "because Reyna, your obviously heartbroken. You don't understand why you always end up alone. I here to help, to show you what you're doing wrong. So the next time, you meet somebody you're in love with you'll be ready."

Reyna remain quiet and Venus continue on, "And we have to start at the beginning. At Antonio Fernandez."

"No." Reyna said weakly, she felt the tears coming.

Venus pulled Reyna into a hug, "Reyna, you have to. It's for the best."

Reyna took a shaky breathe, "fine."

Venus smiled at her, "there you go. Now start talking."

"But you already know about my mess up love life." Sniffed Reyna, hating herself for being so weak.

"Sometimes, talking about it helps. So, start talking."

Reyna flipped back her hair and started to talk, "it was after we escape those pirates..."


	2. Chapter One: The Son of Mercury

**I do not own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter One: The Son Of Mercury **

"Catch up!" Said a eighteen year old girl, to a thirteen year old girl.

"I coming!" The thirteen year girl called.

Hylla Ramirez-Arellano looked at her younger sister, before slowing down. Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano sat down, tired.

"Come on." hissed Hylla, "we can't rest now."

As to prove a one of the pirates attack Reyna, surprising both her and her sister. But before, the pirate could kill Reyna; a boy jumped out the brushes and slayed the pirate. Reyna scrambled towards Hylla, who put a protective arm around her.

"Who are you?" Hylla demanded.

The boy was tall with brown hair, and green eyes. He moved the sword around once and it turned into a watch, then he bowed dramatically.

"I am: Antonio Fernandez!" Said the boy proudly.

Hylla glared at him, "where did you come from?"

"My dear lady, I've come from Spain!" Antonio declared.

"Spain?" Said Hylla, "That across the ocean!"

"duh." Said Antonio.

Hylla glared at him again, and then he said, "I had help from my father: Mercury."

"I'm Reyna, and this is my sister Hylla." Said Reyna in spanish.

"Nice to meet you Reyna and Hylla." Said Antonio to them back into spanish. "have I proven myself?"

"_Si_." Said Hylla.

"Great!" Said Antonio, "now we can all go to Camp Jupiter!"

"Camp Jupiter?" Reyna and Hylla both asked.

"You don't know what that is?" Asked Antonio.

"No." Said Hylla.

"It's for demigods, like you and me." Explained Antonio.

"Really?" Said Reyna.

"Yeah! And out of curiosity." Said Antonio, "who's your Godly parent?"

"Bellona." Answered Hylla.

"The goddess of war, fits you." Said Antonio.

"We have to go, we've been here to long." Said Hylla.

"Thankfully, I have transportation." Said Antonio, "Scipio!"

A peanut butter colored pegasus came out of the shadows.

Reyna gaped, "Is that a-?"

"Pegasus?" Grinned Antonio, "yup! Do you want to pet it?"

Reyna looked at Hylla for permission before she walked up to Scipio. The peanut butter colored pegasus shook its' head and looked at Reyna. She touched his nose and started to pet him.

Scipio lightly butt Reyna's hand and she smiled.

"He likes you." Antonio noted.

"We have to go." Hylla insisted.

"Ok, calm down." Said Antonio.

Antonio started to pick Reyna up, but Hylla intervene.

"I have to get her up on the horse." Said Antonio, "will you _calm down_?"

Hylla sighed and stood back, as Antonio lifted up Reyna and put her on Scipio. Hylla got on to the horse too.

"Where we heading?" Hylla asked.

"First stop: Mexico." Antonio answered.

"Wait: how are you going to get there?" Reyna asked.

To answer Reyna's question, wings spout from Antonio's shoes.

"Thanks for worrying but my father didn't leave me completely helpless." Grinned Antonio.

"Ready Scipio?" Antonio asked.

Scipio nayed in response, and then the flew to the air.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter Two: First Heartbreak

**I do not own HoO**

**Chapter Two: First Heartbreak**

Two weeks. Two weeks, and Reyna was in love with Antonio Fernandez. She really couldn't believe it, that she had fallen so quickly. At least Antonio liked her back, she didn't know, through. She thought it was one-sided, but he had quickly clear that up when they were taken turns watching out for monsters. Hylla was asleep and Reyna was waking up to take her post. Scipio had left them that night, to see any monsters far away. Antonio had his sword and was pacing back and forth.

"Antonio?" Reyna had said.

Antonio looked back and smiled at her, "Hello, Reyna."

"It's my turn to watch out."

Antonio walked towards her and sat beside her, "I watch with you."

"But-" She started.

"It's fine." He counter, "can't sleep anyway."

Silence had settled over them, for a minute before Antonio turned to her.

"Valentine's Day."

"What?" Reyna asked.

"It's February 14th, Valentine's Day." Antonio informed her.

"Oh." She looked away.

A minute later, she asked him, "What about it?"

He stay silent for awhile, then he turned to look at her, "look, Reyna..."

"Yeah?"

"I-" he turned red, "I like you. Alot, and I was wondering...if you...if you wanted to be my...you know...girlfriend?"

Reyna beamed, "of course, I would Antonio."

Antonio smiled, "Really?"

She hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Yes."

Of course, with the Fates hating her. Reyna only had four weeks to be with Antonio. That horror day, the day that took Antonio way from her. They were running, they were close. _So _close, but the monsters that were after them, was slowing them down. Reyna had fell, and her golden knife had skitten away from her. Hylla and Antonio stop and tried to hurry towards her. Lucky, Scipio had gotten in front her and attack it. Antonio had grabbed Reyna's knife and Hylla had pulled her away.

"Here." Called Antonio throwing the knife to her.

She caught it, another monster charged at her, but she was ready. She was just about to kill it, when Antonio pushed her back.

"Run!" He yelled at her.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Reyna yelled back.

"You have to! You'll never make it to camp with them after you."

Reyna was about to argue, but Hylla started to drag her away.

She struggled, "No! Let me go! We have to save him, we have to save him!"

"He's right, Reyna. We have to go." Hylla insisted.

"We have to save him." Reyna sobbed.

"My first concern is you." Hylla said, "I'll come back for him later."

"He'll be dead then!" Reyna cried, "let me go!"

"No!"

"You too, boy." Said Antonio to Scipio, who was helping him hurt.

Scipio nayed stubbornly.

"Go Scipio!" Antonio commanded. "Protect Reyna, for me."

Scipio shook his long brown mane. He was clearly having a hard time deciding. Stay and help Antonio or protect Reyna. So Antonio helped him decide. He slash his sword at Scipio, but carefully not to hit him.

"Go! Get out of here!"

Finally, Scipio opened his wings and flew to Reyna and Hylla.

And that was the last time Reyna ever saw Antonio.

**Please Review**


End file.
